


The Moment

by trashHour (gaze_universe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaze_universe/pseuds/trashHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off the team shuts themselves indoors to release stress, rejuvenate and enjoy themselves. The life of working ninja's has its perks? (updated: edited the structure and added some lines and corrections).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first erotic fic and a first fic in general. English isn't my native language so forgive me if it has strange phrases or choice of words.
> 
> I came about the hemingwayapp and decided to give it a go with this story. So it has some, improvements, I hope.

Sasuke was pounding with a vigorous rhythm into the firm ass dancing in front of him. Naruto's back muscles twitched and moved under the tan skin. Sasuke traced the muscle lines with his fingers, feeling the blond shiver under his touch. Their pants were short and heavy. Sakura's hands traveled between Naruto's back and Sasuke's hands, over his fingers. Softening against his wrists. Soon her moans were getting louder and Sasuke knew she was almost there. Naruto was dropping his cock down heavy into Sakura and at times Sasuke almost slipped out of Naruto's heated ass. Naruto was moaning into Sakura's hair as she breathed out she was coming. Her back arched with a tender moan and Naruto felt himself closing in as Sasuke was grunting in his own excitement. Few more pushes and Sakura's voice rang out as her back arched rigid in the throes of her climax. Her up lifted legs kicked forward with the final thrust Naruto made as he exclaimed the beginning of his release. The two men were sent flying across the room, against the wall. Faces twisted with pleasure and surprise. Sasuke's cock had hit into Naruto deep, aided by the force of Sakura's climax and his cock was pulsing with the release of his cum.

As if in slow motion he watched Naruto's semen drawing its own arch in the air as they hit the wall. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, holding Naruto in his arms. They had separated with the shock of hitting the wall. He shook his head to himself, not believing what had just happened.  
_________________________

 

"So you two gonna get up anytime soon?" says Sakura with half lid eyes, peering over the edge of the bed toward the panting mess by the wall. "I thought we were gonna spend our day off squeezing everything out?" she added after receiving no response from them. Sasuke peered through his lashes at Sakura and mumbled a groany "Hn."

"Sakura-chaaan" a whiny voice broke the pants, "why did you have to do that? My butt hurts now." A pout on his lips he lifts his body off the ground on slightly shaky legs and tumbles toward the bed, Sasuke in tow. "Naruto..." Sasuke murmured grabbing his arm when Naruto knelt with one leg on the bed. Sakura's lips curving into a sly smile.

"I'm gonna go in between this time" Naruto's pout turned into a mock glare as he turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"But I like you inside me.." Naruto protested.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke dropped his head down so that his bangs fell down to hide the embarrassment glowing on his face.

"Don't say such sweet things so unabashedly." He grunted.

Sakura watched with flushed face and bright eyes, holding back an excited giggle as she waited for her team mates. Naruto poked Sasuke's chest and lead him into a kiss.

"Sasuke..." a soft whimper traveled from Naruto's lips onto Sasuke's moist tongue as he pulled Naruto closer to him.

Shifting next to Sakura and leaning back to lay on the bed, Sasuke pulled Naruto down along with him. Spreading his legs he motioned Naruto to make comfortable against his soft and tout butt. "Sakura" he breathlessly called.

"Come sit on me" he gulped for air as Naruto teased between his butt cheeks with his erect cock. Sakura in eager moved on top of Sasuke facing him. "No, turn around!" Sasuke gasped and grabbed her waist. Naruto stopped rubbing against him for a moment. Then, with a surprised look on his face, he opened his mouth about to say something when Sakura closed the distance between them. She flicked her tongue across his lips, eliciting a soft moan. She suckled Naruto's lips with hunger and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke smacked her ass cheek in a teasing reprimand and slid his hand between her thighs. She was wet with the mix of Naruto's cum and her own excitement from their previous act. Moaning into Naruto's mouth Sakura swayed her hips against the gentle hand rubbing her pussy. His fingers slipping, almost like accidents, inside her and his finger tips circling around her clit.

Naruto's firm touch caressed her sides, slow, moving them up and to her breasts. His thumbs brushing ghostly over her hard nipples. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, planting breathy kisses on his mouth, his cheek bone, cheek. Nippling the edge of his ear, biting her teeth down just enough that he could feel it. Naruto's cock took a jump as he felt a sudden touch and he threw his head back with a moan, feeling a needy hand grab him tight. "Naruto..." a murmur came from behind Sakura, "you're not forgetting about me are you?"

Sakura, seeing an opportune moment, pressed the side of her face against Naruto's neck. Rubbing against his hot skin before turning her lips on the sensitive spot she knew was waiting to be teased. Making soft suckles in trails she enjoyed the whimpers and moans she was causing. "N-no... " he breathed between gasps at the stimuli from the both of them.

"So then" Sasuke continued, "come.. Naruto.." a slight pain could be detected in his voice. "Sasuke..." Naruto breathed with a compassionate voice, feeling Sasuke's hand tugging on the head of his member. "Sasuke" Sakura cut in, turning half way to look behind her. She soothed the skin of Sasuke's chest with her hand and sat down on his crotch, making firm swaying motions.

"Hn" Sasuke pulled himself to a half sitting position beneath her and buried his face into her hair. "Sasuke..." Naruto sounded like his heart was bursting with gentleness and lowered himself sitting down on his heels. Naruto snaked his hand between Sakura's thighs to touch the half hard cock getting wet and coaxed by her. Sasuke groaned in response to Naruto's hand and reached out to pull Naruto toward him. Squashing Sakura between their chests. He peeked over her shoulder, meeting Naruto's azure eyes looking straight at him. Naruto leaned in to hover his lips along Sakura's neck licking a tiny trail. Leaving behind cooling spots of saliva. Traveling his moist tongue toward the face that was looking almost sad. Peering at him, half hiding behind the small frame of the woman.

Naruto then wrapped his arm around the warm bodies and bumped his nose against the forehead of Sasuke. Their eyes fluttering shut. Sasuke's breath caught in his chest. Nose bump turning into a soft peck and feeling Sasuke respond by lifting his face Naruto felt a welling in his heart. Sasuke's lips parted to welcome the lips of the blond. As Naruto began a tentative soft kiss, licking slow and soft around Sasuke's hot mouth.

Sasuke felt hungrier for these lips that felt like silk than he had ever realized before. Naruto was swallowing gulps of air between the heating kisses. Savoring the taste of Sasuke. Their moves becoming more rocking and faster. Sakura's breath tickled Naruto's neck and shoulder, her arms clung to him tighter. Sasuke's arms pulling them closer, firm, together, grabbing the back of his head. Twisting Naruto's hair into messy knots. "Naruto.." Sasuke moaned into his mouth. "Sasuke.." he responded in instinct.

"Sasuke, Naruto..." A whiny, breathless moan brought hot air into Naruto's ear and he felt goosebumps forming. "Please.." she whimpered, having been rocked by Sasuke's cock and Naruto's hand in a bumpy lock of a hand job underway. "Sasuke-chan!" Naruto moaned, shifting his wet hand lower, pushing the two away from him. "I mean.." He gave a sheepish smile and wiped the wetness over Sasuke's twitching hole. Seemingly deprived for weeks, begging to be noticed, pleasured. Sakura shook with silent amusement. "Naruto... " Sasuke moaned "I won't forgive you.." He wanted to say more, say anything, hurry him up but his brain could only manage a strangled moan in expectation anymore. "I want you inside me!" Sasuke's mind was declaring to Naruto, his cheeks flushed red, eyes shut tight as if to not show desperation. His breath becoming ragged from the fingers preparing him.

"A-ahh" escaped his lips when Sakura slid his cock inside her. "Sasuke, you're always so incredibly smooth and firm down here" Naruto said with a labored voice, "so hot" he finished. Upon the words, Sasuke involuntarily leaked precum into Sakura as she rode him. "Sasuke... it won't be long now" Naruto said. Pushing another finger into Sasuke's ass. Which was welcoming his fingers with smooth hotness, sucking them in deeper. "Hn-nnm" Sasuke fell on his back letting Naruto help lift his legs. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's thighs, supporting his legs in place. Her breasts were rubbing against his knees while Naruto planted a kiss on the sole of his foot that he was holding up with his left hand. Naruto heard Sasuke moan louder when he brushed his finger tips over his prostate and decided he was ready.

"I'm gonna come into you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Letting the underlying meaning seep into Sasuke's mind as he positioned himself down. Directing his throbbing cock at Sasuke's entrance. They both were unaware of one another biting their lips to calm down their breathing. Sakura slowed into a gentle circling sway on his cock to let Sasuke feel Naruto push in without distraction.

Spreading his precum on Sasuke, Naruto pressed the tip of his cock against the resilient skin of and around Sasuke's hole. Pushing further he felt him start to stretch open. Feeling tight with resistance before beginning to suck his cock further in. He moaned with the sensation taking over his mind. Sasuke was breathing with a forced composure, eyes scrunched shut tight. He let out a shaky breath through his nostrils as he caressed Sakura's thighs. Continuing to her waist and around her butt, grabbing her ass cheeks, assisting her rhythmic motion. The widening of his asshole built accumulating warmth in his chest. And the thickness of Naruto's cock filling him up caused his mind feel overtaken by pleasure. He felt the cock begin to slide, in full girth. Further and deeper into his ass and he couldn't help but moan and buck up into Sakura. Eliciting a chorus of moans from each of them, their hearts racing in their chests.

For a while, only heavy breathing could be heard. The sound of hands traveling on skin, caressing the curves and contours of their bodies. The erotic sounds of Sakura's pussy, the thrusting of Naruto, the shifting of bed sheets, the creaking of the wooden bed frame.

Sakura ran her palms down the backside of Sasuke's thighs and spread his legs further apart. Giving Naruto closer access to thrust into him. She placed her palm on his scrotum and lovingly fondled his balls. Moving to pressing and rubbing underneath the sack on the flesh in between.

Sasuke broke the heated silence with a moan. Pulling her back and supporting her toned body to lay on top of himself, Sasuke moaned her name. "Sakura, Sakura..." he repeated with a raspy whisper to her ear and thrust into her hot, wet pussy as Naruto thrust into his ass. "Sakura, you're starting to.. loosen up again" he breathed and sucked on her neck. "Mm-mm... because you're feeling just right.. to me, Sasuke" her shaky voice moaned as she rocked towards the heavy thrusts of the men.

Naruto reached down to Sakura with his hand and rubbed her slick rosy pussy being displayed wide open to the pleasure of his eyes. Watching Sasuke's cock enter her pussy with a slight delay to his own thrusting. Naruto could feel his control beginning to crumble. His cock twitching more and more, he looked on as Sasuke brought his hands to Sakura's beautiful breasts. Massaging them, fondling them, playing with them. Licking her ear, pinching her nipples.

Vulnerable sounding moans began to fill the room they were in. As Sasuke and Naruto shifted their focus on teasing her sensitive spots. Raising the room temperature higher with each flick of a tongue, a rub, a thrust.

"Sas-suke..?" she breathed. "Yes, Sakura?"

"W-would you... would you do that... that..." she fumbled with her words. "What? What do you desire me to do, Sakura?" Sasuke growled, teasing, giving Naruto a sly grin.

"W-well, you know, what... that thing, that thing you sometimes do..." Her breath was shaking as Naruto began to dominate the rhythm of their sex. Deeper, if not harder. "A-ahhn.." they moaned in unison and Naruto felt himself enter a high from the erotic looks on both their flushed faces.

"Which thing... Sakura..." Sasuke groaned between the deep thrusts that were shifting in angle and getting closer to his sweet spot.

"Haa... haa..."

"Nn... I want you to, to... do that thing, that... Sasuke!" She felt embarrassment deepening on her face as Sasuke grabbed her breasts tighter. His finger tips flicking her nipples.

A muffled chuckle was heard from Naruto as Sakura turned her head to the side, away from them both. "I want you to do that pulling thing, on my nipples" She mumbled pointedly. Her voice disappearing in the sexual tension hanging heavy in the air.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. He immediately pinched her nipples between his index and thumb, beginning to squeeze and pull on them. Her nipples were a pretty shade of light red, little darker where they had been teased more. Her moans turned quick into sweet mewling sounds of pleasure. Her breath shook the faster Sasuke was pulling and pinching them. Sasuke felt shivers travel on his skin, when she was like this, he felt incredibly aroused. "Sakura, I like this side of you the most" he whispered to her with a labored breath. Sakura felt her feelings tangle in her chest and throat.

Naruto picked up the pace and felt his lips get dry. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, press his face between those tits and breathe in her scent mixing with the scent of his favorite man. This is why he personally preferred to be in the middle, surrounded by his lovers. His own hole twitched and throbbed at the memory of Sasuke pounding his ass just before as he thrust into him instead. "This isn't bad either" he thought to himself, gazing at the two through his golden eyelashes. Squirming and breathless. Sweat glistening on their body, hair strands sticking to their connected cheeks, lips parted. Sasuke embracing Sakura. He began aiming his cock toward Sasuke's source of lightning with swift deep thrusts. Seeing the sparks spread, disappear, spark again, accumulate. Sending visible waves of pleasure throughout Sasuke's amazing body. Naruto bit his lip.

This was the position of noticing the cue's, the intensities of their moans, the signs of their nearing climaxes. The rhythm maker, the teaser. The position of holding himself back and bringing the two below him to their most vulnerable of moments. Naruto's breath shook as he took in the view and the sounds his most closest friends were making before him. Leaning forward, against Sasuke's spread legs, he brought them tighter together. His abdomen brushing and rubbing against Sakura's clit. She lifted her legs to rest on Naruto's arms and he brought his lips to her thigh, leaving kisses on her fair skin. Reveling himself in these bonds and closeness. Their inner most feelings. "Sakura-chan... Sasuke..." He couldn't of felt happier.

"Naruto.." Sakura's voice was soft and thick with increasing pleasure. "Are you close?"

"Un.."

"Naruto.."

"Un.."

"I love you"

"Un..."

"I love you"

"Haa... I love you, too"

"Naruto... I'm gonna cum soon"

"Yeah.."

"Me too..."

"Hn.."

"Don't kick me off this time, Sakura-chan.."

"A-ahhn!!"

<3  
_________________________

Naruto was sliding his cock in and out of Sasuke faster in such a steady angle that he was brushing over Sasuke's prostate with every push in. Sasuke's heavy breaths were turning into involuntary moans of repeated pleasure. Unable to keep his voice in, Sasuke's voice beckoned Naruto to hasten his thrusts. "Naruto, Sakura.." his thick voice called out as his chest was bursting with near tangible emotions for the two. He was letting go of the world around him outside this very bed, even the room had been shut out. All he could register with his senses were the two bodies he was connected to. His mind couldn't focus on anything else and his heart was bleeding for this moment.

Sakura could hear in the voices of the two, how raw their expressions were becoming. Much like her own mewling voices from a short while ago. Their professions of love only came about with the disappearing sun when they were near spent and making love for the last time. Until their next day off.

She could feel the tightening of the strong arms that Sasuke had wrapped around her torso. Moving along the unspoken patterns of the emotions he was feeling. Grabbing her breast with one hand, reaching down with the other. Grabbing her hair with firm affections as he would turn to suck her earlobe and moan into her ear. Her body was heating up, her cheeks burning, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She too, was letting out her most intimate of voices. Her muscles twitched, tightened and relaxed. Her pussy was squeezing and loosening, accepting, grabbing and begging for more at once. Her body would convey all the things she wouldn't dare speak.

Sasuke felt his ass twitching inside every time he was entered deeper. Naruto's cock was sending white miniature lightning strikes on the canvas of his closed lids. He no longer could keep track of his moans as he gave in to the wave of pleasure. A wave that had spread without asking. His ass begun to squeeze around Naruto's cock. Coaxing moans and uncontrolled thrusting. That sly, honest reaction. "You're coming!" Naruto moaned above them. And as if Sasuke hadn't been overcome by pleasure yet. Hearing this sweet-dorks mouth proclaiming what his own body was doing. To his own ears. He felt himself being pushed over the edge of edges and his semen was spilling out. Into the pussy that was squeezing his cock, equally erratic as the thrusting of Naruto. He groaned out along with her as her orgasm took over, shaking her whole body on top of him. Struggling and turning in his arms. Safe and free to erupt.

Naruto let out a cry and abandoned any thought of holding back anymore. He moaned their names with each pulsating thrust he shoot out his semen into the quivering ass before collapsing on top of them.  
_________________________

The sun had set and only a thin slice of red was seen anymore. The room was dark and quiet. Sakura looked out the window to the shining little dots in the black-blue sky. The heat of the day was vanishing and a gentle cool breeze entered the room as Naruto pushed the window open.

Returning to the bed, he crawled behind Sakura and pulled the blanket over their lower bodies. Their quiet breathing filled the space around them as they lay holding each other in their arms. Sasuke's the first to drift asleep, his face against Sakura's chest, his arm relaxing to a comfortable hold on her waist. Sakura following him within moments.

Naruto smiled to himself as he whispered to their sleeping figures. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan, Sasuke." 

Bonds and closeness. Their inner most feelings. This moment. "Sakura-chan... Sasuke..." He couldn't of felt happier as he too, drifted to a peaceful slumber.

Tomorrow they had a new mission early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments&critique is welcome!


End file.
